A cutting tool material such as diamond having high hardness and good wear resistance has been used for making cutting tools used for precise cutting. Such a cutting tool has a flank face, a rake face, and a cutting-edge ridgeline that is a ridge line along which the flank face and rake face intersect. Such a cutting tool is manufactured by cutting the cutting tool material by laser cutting (see, for example, PTL 1 to PTL 3).